


Eve

by VirginiasWolf



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28554948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirginiasWolf/pseuds/VirginiasWolf
Summary: While trapped in Nicole Noone's asylum Flynn tries to remember one name.
Relationships: Eve Baird/Flynn Carsen
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Eve

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing something on Tumblr where people send me a character or pairing and I have to shuffle my MP3 player and make a drabble from the song. This one is from Barry Manilow's Mandy, a lovely little slightly angsty song about lost love and remembering.

Vague memories haunt Flynn. He has a feeling he wasn’t always trapped in this room being plied with drugs that make him want to forget everything. Except despite everything, he can’t forget. 

The first time he saw the face in his mind he assumed it was merely Nicole Noone, the owner of the asylum he is being kept in. The woman in his visions is also blonde, like Nicole, but the more he thinks, the more he realizes that the face is distorted; not in a troubling or terrifying sort of fashion, but she is clearly a different person.

There’s something else Flynn realizes as well. He is almost certain that he loves this beautiful woman, and he thinks that she may love him too, but at the same time, a part of his brain sees her very distinctly with another, very well dressed man that he is unsure of his feelings on.

This is why he chooses to focus more often on the woman. Some nights he focuses on the way her eyes sparkle, or the curve of her lips. Other times he focuses on her temperament. He seems to recall that she was a fiery one who had no trouble putting him in his place. The one thing he can’t quite remember is her name.

Flynn scrunches his eyes shut as he spends yet another night trying to remember this simple fact.

“Maybe it’s Rebecca, she looks a bit like a Rebecca.” 

“No, that’s not right. It is a Biblical name though. Mary perhaps?”

“No definitely not Mary...I think it starts with an...an E!”

“Elizabeth?”

“Think Flynn think! Think back to the Old Testament. Esther? Definitely not. Eden? No Flynn, think of the night. Her name is like the bringing of twilight.”

“Eve.”


End file.
